The invention relates as indicated to an apparatus for sealing conjoined conductors of cables.
For sealing, it is known to wrap a foil around the cable conductors to be wired together, a bitumen coating then being applied to the foil. In addition, other sealing and plastic materials are usually then attached for sealing. This cumbersome and difficult connection and sealing of the cable conductors is above all very unpleasant when it has to be carried out in shafts where it is dark and the oxygen supply is impaired. When the bitumen is heated, unpleasant vapors and smells occur which may lead to a health hazard. In these circumstances it may be that the connection and sealing of the wired cable area is insufficient and a full seal is not guaranteed.
In the apparatus disclosed in German Utility Model No. 7,425,615, the cable conductors which are wired to each other lie in a housing which has a longitudinally split cable inlet connecting piece as the sealing housing. For sealing, elastic sealing rolls are applied as sealing parts to the cable which, when the housing parts are joined together, are to be brought into a form such that they close off the free cross section of the sealing housing. This however does not provide any guarantee that the sealing masses lie both in a sealing manner on the cable and in a sealing manner on the inner wall of the sealing housing. A full seal is thus not guaranteed.